It's Fun Getting Into Trouble, Isn't It?
by Evanesco777
Summary: Fred add joy and humour to her life. Hermione encourages him to be the best he can. Together, they fit like two pieces in a puzzle. A Series of Fremione One Shots. Rated T for humour, situations, and language.
1. Two Weddings and a Weasley

Set in the: Fred is not dead universe. Enjoy!

* * *

"Ugh, bugger!" Ginny exclaimed as she stared into the mirror, her hair in a giant knot, as Ginny had no hairstyling skills.

"Here let me fix it." Hermione walked over to Ginny and combed out her hair, scooping the smooth parts in her hand. When she was holding all of it, she separated it into two halves and started to to separate the top half into another two halves, she braided them until there was a bout five inches left then she twisted the halves into an intricate bun. She stuck three small daisies in the braid. "How's this?" She grabbed a small hand mirror and showed Ginny the back.

"It's perfect! Oh Hermione Jean! You are a life saver!" Ginny grinned and pulled her maid of honour into a hug.

"Now can someone help me?" Luna appeared, as almost out of thin air, pointing to her unzipped dress.

"I can do that!" Ginny ran over and zipped the dress up.

"Thanks!" Luna turned with a bit of skip in her step, and smiled at Hermione and Ginny.

Just then Mr Weasley, Fred, and George walked in, "It's time, Ladies."

Ginny, Hermione, and Luna walked over to the awaiting men. Ginny hooked her arm around her father's, and Hermione's around Fred.

Just before Luna was about to do the same with George, she leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear, "Not to long and you'll be going down with Fred, eh?" Hermione blushed profusely and looked away, "He hasn't even asked me yet." Luna smiled smugly, and stood up tall, and then locked elbows with George.

The six of them walked into the hallway of the church and waited for the Wedding March to begin. After a moment of silence, the orchestra started to play, the flower girl, who was Victoire, Bill and Fleur's child, started to graze down the aisle. She scattered lilac petals, along with white roses, the official wedding arrangement. Then after she had made it halfway down, Luna stepped forward with George, and then Hermione with Fred. Everyone stared in awe at Luna and Hermione's dress, which was a collaborative effort between Hermione and Ginny to find, as both Hermione and Luna had to wear identical ones, and they had quite different styles.

Their dresses were royal blue at the bottom, slowly transcending into a pearl sheen at the top, which was strapless. It was slim and silk, with sparkly, silver flower decals at the bottom, stopping at mid thigh. They each had an elaborate bun at the top, which had small white flowers woven into it

But the real show stopper was Ginny's dress. The dress had a strapless sweetheart neckline, it extended into a simple and tight silk top. The skirt was sheer and layered, a tier down to the bottom. While it had no multiple colours, or elaborate decals, it drew attention, and made the attendees sit there with their jaw dropped, and their eyes wide.

The bridal party walked down to the alter, where Harry, and Ron, his best man, awaited. Arthur sat down when they reached it, and the women stood to the side behind Ginny, while Fred and George joined Ron.

Ginny stared into Harry's eyes, and the wedding begun...

* * *

"I do." Ginny answered, as she slipped a ring onto Harry's finger. And with that they leaned in they kissed, the first official one as husband and wife. All their friends and family erupted into applause, Fred and George being the most enthusiastic.

* * *

"Come on and join me for a dance!" Ginny begged as Hermione shook her head, sipping on a cherry syrup.

"Ugh... You're such a party pooper!" Ginny whined, "And it's my wedding!" She added, but Hermione still shook her head. "Ginny, I don't think I was a party pooper two nights ago at your hens' party." She grinned slightly, remembering the wild events that happened that night.

At this Ginny laughed fondly, reflecting on the happenings as well, "Oh yeah. Especially when you got up on the tabled and started to take off your-" Her sentence was interrupted by none other then the Fred Weasley himself.

"Hermione took what off?" He smirked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing, Fred. Don't you worry." Ginny said, before glancing at Harry who was dancing with her Aunt. "I have to go save Harry, but remember Fred, two red currant rums, and a few firewhiskies, and you are going to never wish you went drinking with 'Mione." With that she slipped off into the crowd.

"So, what happened?" Fred asked, grabbing a Butterbeer and sipping on it slowly.

"As Ginny said, nothing. It's for us girls to know." Hermione bit her lip, and smirked, taking a painfully slowly sip from her drink.

"Fine." Fred grumbled, "But if I ever get bored, I know now how to added a little spice."

"If you do that Weasley, you're going to wish you never did."

"Oh, Granger. You don't know me at all."

"Oh really? I think dating for four years would ensure me a vast amount a knowledge."

"Has it really been four years?"

"Yes." Hermione put her drink down and stood up, sticking out her hand for Fred to take in the process. "Now come let's dance."

"I thought you didn't want to?" Fred put down his Butterbeer and crossed his legs.

"Well, now I do." She tapped her toes, waiting for him to take hold of her hand. He obeyed her, and took her hand and stood up to join her. The two walked away from the tables and on to the dance floor, going into a slow waltz as the band was taking a break.

"Traitor!" Hermione heard Ginny yell, when she had started swaying back and forth. She just snickered slightly and continued on with Fred.

* * *

They apparated back to Hermione's apartment. As Fred shared the loft with George, and while they had separate bedrooms, Fred liked the privacy of Hermione's apartment. Hermione dropped down on to the couch the second they arrived in her flat. She was exhausted, it had been an extremely long day, and she couldn't bear to even stand for a second more. Hermione kicked off her heals, they made a loud clatter as they hit the oak floor. She curled up on the coach, her hand tucked under her left cheek. She closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep.

Fred smiled down at her, he walked into her bedroom, and grabbed the knitted blanket he gave her for Christmas, telling her he made it, even though he told his mum that he told Hermione that she made it, and wrapped it around her. He kissed her forehead and took a small velvet box out of his pocket, in it was a diamond ring, he took it out and slipped it around her left ring finger. He stood there for a moment, and then sat down in the arm chair, and fell right asleep, a smile on his face.

* * *

Fred awakened to a loud squeal, he smiled slightly, knowing the cause of it. He sat up and rubbed his neck, which was sore from where he slept.

"FRED WEASLEY! I DO!" Hermione screamed. She ran over to him and kissed him on his lips. Fred grinned and kissed her back. He streched his arms and yawned as he watched Hermione dash over to her desk and start to write multiple letters, which would be to her parents, Ginny and Harry, Ron and Lavender, and Luna and George. He heard a soft whimper and saw Crookshanks hiding under the kitchen table, obviously frightened from all the loud noises. He walked over to the kneazle-cat and attempted to pick him up. He hissed at Fred and pawed at him.

Fred shook his head, "Damned cat."

* * *

_7 months later_

"Ginny! This bugger of a dress won't zip up!" Hermione groaned, as her ginger friend walked over to her.

"Calm down, 'Mione. No need to stress over such small things." Ginny grabbed the zipper and slowly started to pull it upwards. "Plus my brother would think you're gorgeous regardless of how zipped up your dress it. He's a nutter for you. Plus, I think he'd prefer your dress unzipped, if you know what I mean." Ginny winked.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! The next one shot will be up either tomorrow or in ten/eleven days as I am going away to where there is no internet. Au Revior!**


	2. Feel Like This

Fred walked out of the Great Hall with Angelina laughing behind him, he had his dress shoes hanging around his neck. He giggling, his face completely tomato red from all the dancing, but his joyful demeanour soon ended.

She was sitting on the staircase, tears falling from her eyes, her periwinkle blue dress (A/N: going by the book not the movie) was wet, and had black smudges of mascara on the knees. Fred slowly walked over to her, his mouth wide open and his eyes sad, "Go back to the dormitory, don't wait up." He said to his date. Angelina did as Fred had told her to do, and ran off the Gryffindor Commons.

"Hermione... Are you okay?" He sat beside her on the staircase, looking at her expectantly.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"Hermione, I know you're not. And it was a stupid question to ask, as I can see the tears on your face." He slowly moved closer to her.

"They're tears of joy." She lied again.

"What scrawny, specky git hurt you, 'Mione?" Fred asked, as he slowly reached for her hand and rubbed it slowly in comfort.

"Ron." Hermione blurted, and then blubbered into her dress. She wiped her eyes and began to say more, "I don't even know why he affected me so much, I don't like him, nor do I like Viktor. In that way I mean... Ron just infuriated me. It's like he never wants to see me happy. And ruined such a great night!" Hermione threw her arms up in the air, and then collapsed into Fred's lap, crying more.

"Ron's an arse. Just forget about him." Fred said stroking her hair slowly, not entirely sure what to do or say.

"Thanks Fred. You're a great guy." Hermione confessed as she rubbed her eyes.

"Thanks a lot 'Mione. You're a great girl." He smiled, and blushed a bit, not sure what to say next, but then something popped into his head. "And you're in need of some cheering up! Come with me." Fred stood up and extended his arm, Hermione held it tightly and he pulled her up. They both started to walk through the hall barefoot, hand in hand.

"Wait there! I'll be down in a moment." Fred whispered to Hermione as he crept up the boy's stairs. Hermione nodded and just as soon as he disappeared, he reappeared with a blanket, some food, and two bottle of butterbeer.

"Where'd you get those?" Hermione asked as Fred joined her and they began walking out of the common room.

"You just bring a bottle down to the Three Broomsticks and Madam Rosmerta fills it up for you. Plus it helps that George is a shameless flirt." He responded as he pushed open the Fat Lady's portrait and they began to walk down the hall.

"Where are you taking me?"

"For a moonlight picnic, cheer up. Teach you one Weasley's decent." Fred grinned at her, and she beamed in return.

Hermione and Fred walked silently down the halls and unto the grounds. They made their way to a well light area near the Lake, fair away from the lights Dumbledore placed outside, and the Beauxbatons carriage, they didn't want to get caught.

Fred laid down the thing blanket and sat down on it, waiting for Hermione to join him.

Hermione sat next to him and they began eating the food, staying quiet, yet it wasn't awkward silence, just simply enjoying eachother's company.

"Thank you so much Fred." Hermione was only repeating her self now, she had said millions of times tonight already.

"Really, no trouble at all." He said as he stared into her eyes. Hermione looked away and began brushing furiously. She fiddled around and then grabbed a Butterbeer and started to chug it down.

"No rush Mione!" Fred laughed.

"Sorry, I guess I was a bit a nervous." Hermione mumbled and blushed again.

"Why are you nervous?" Fred asked, oblivious.

"Cause of all this."

"All what?"

"You, me, compliments, butterbeer, picnic. We've never talked that much."

"So? Doesn't mean we can't spend time together."

"It does. Not when it feels like this... When I feel like this." Hermione was still bright pink and she was looking down, biting her lip so hard you'd expect it to burst.

"How does this feel?" Fred was so stupid sometimes."

"Like this..."

"You've already sai-" Fred was interrupted by Hermione leaning forward and abruptly kissing him. He was shocked at first, but he relaxed and reached forward, kissing her back.

Hermione smiled through the kissing and placed her hands on the back of his head, she ran her fingers through his hair, as he rolled back and they were both lying on the ground.

"Oi! What's goin' on there?" They heard a gruff voice just as their make out session was staring.

"Shit! Filch!" Fred exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"What do we do?"

"Run!"

"Run?! Run where?"

"Into the lake!"

"Are you mental?"

"Nope, just eccentric." They both bolted to the left, their feet poundings against the moist ground. Hermione and Fred charged into the freezing lake and dived under the waves, trying their best to conceal themselves under the water. They hovered there, shivering and talking gulps of air when they couldn't hold their breath anymore.

Fred popped his head out ten minutes later, to see Filch's lantern heading back to the Great Hall. "Coast is clear." Fred said to Hermione, as she stood up and began to walk out of the lake.

"Fred Weasley, that lake was bloody flipping freezing! You bastard!" Hermione yelled at him.]

Fred just chuckled and kissed her nose. "Let's get you back so you can dry off."

"Okay." She leaned her head in the crook of his neck and they walked back to the blanket. When they got there, Fred picked it up and wrapped it around her. He pecked her lips and they headed back to the castle.

* * *

"Achoo!" Hermione sneezed while eating her breakfast, almost knocking her pumpkin juice over.

"Are you okay, Hermione? How'd you get sick?" Harry asked concerned.

"Oh, Harry. Don't worry about it." She looked at Fred out of the corner of her eye and winked. He flashed her a smile in return and went back to eating his toast.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I quite liked this one. And please leave requests, ideas, or even characters for AU'S or future years in your reviews! I love to get ideas from my fans. :D **


	3. A Not So Adventurous Adventure

**Hey lovelies! Sorry it's been so long! I've been busy with theatre, birthdays (seems like population of the world is born in August), concerts, CA, and what not! But here it is, a new oneshot! Also, a new Snowflakes chapter is out soon, maybe in an hour or a few hours or a few days? c:**

* * *

Hermione was strolling along in the snow, thinking about Hogwarts, and her friends, when suddenly- "Ow!" Hermione rubbed her head and turned to look at the smirking ginger behind her. Not sure which twin it was, she yelled, "Weasley!"

The ginger winked in return, and picked up another snowball and chucked it at her, it hit her square in the face.

"You git," but Hermione was laughing, she rolled her own snowball, threw it, but narrowly missed. One of the twins, again, she wasn't sure, smiled again and reached down to pick up a snowball. But Hermione got an idea, she ran quickly, and just as the Twin was reaching up to hurl another one, she picked up some snow and rubbed it in his face. "Facewash!" She yelled, pleased that she got revenge.

"Oi! That really hurt!"

"So did those snowballs, Weasley."

"Not like this! I didn't even know you're allowed to do this"

"It's a muggle thing, I've always got it done to me, but now I've finally done it to some other unsuspecting victim." Hermione chuckled. And the Weasley's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Oh come off it, Weasley." She said smirking, just as he had done before.

"The name's Fred"

"FINALLY!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Finally, what?"

"I figured out which twin you were, it was confusing me."

"And finally I got my balls in your face."

Hermione's jaw dropped and she blushed furiously.

"What? What, did I say?" asked Fred, completely flabbergasted.

Hermione started to giggle, "That sentence might have had an innuendo of some sorts..."

Fred paused for a moment and thought, suddenly horror struck to his face, "Oh! Gross. I didn't mean that!" He started to chortle, then he doubled over from laughter.

Hermione smiled and bit her lip, "Oh, Fred. You need think before you speak."

Unable to come up with a suitable response, he winked at her playfully and then ran over to her and threw her over his shoulder.

"FRED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Hermione screeched.

"Taking you on an adventure."

"It's almost five! And I have a History of Magic Exam tomorrow, I don't have time for an ad-"

"Hermione, in ten years, what are you going to remember, a great time with your mate, or getting an O on your Exam?"

"Um..."

"Exactly, let's go 'Mione." Fred put her down, and grabbed her hand to pull her long.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and ran with him through the snow, her boots pounding against the snow as she left footprints behind her.

Fred and her walked down to a field that was just left of the forbidden forest, it wasn't very popular, but it sure was gorgeous, especially in the winter. The trees near it were sprinkled with snow, not covered, but just a light sprinkle, as if someone had stood atop of them and poured icing sugar on the branches. The sky was quite visible, and the light, chalky gray of it, amongst the stark white, unsoiled snow, made this particular spot, looked like it belonged in a snow globe.

Fred walked over into the middle of the field, took of his jacket, transfigured it into blanket, and motioned for her to sit down on it.

"How this an adventure?" Hermione asked as she sat down.

"Well, I'm not sure. But it's sure as hell beautiful." Fred smiled, and pulled his jumped over his hands, as he was freezing cold without his jacket.

"Here." Hermione picked up the back of the blanket, the part they weren't sitting on and wrapped it around them. With both of them sitting closely and the blanket wrapped around them, Fred became to get warmer. "Better?" Hermione smiled.

"Much better, thanks 'Mione." Fred grinned in return.

Hermione beamed again, and kissed his cheek lightly, "Thanks for taking me here, it really is beautiful, and definitely worth it."

Fred's cheeks grew hot once she kissed them, and redness crawled up his neck and to his cheeks. "Welcome."

She leaned her head into the crook of his neck and gazed at the surrounding, perfectly peaceful. Fred smiled softly and leaned his head against hers and watched with her. He closed his eyes and wished this moment would never end.

* * *

**Not very romantic, or good. But I guess I liked it. PLEASE SEND SUGGESTIONS. Thank you, love ~Evanesco777**


	4. Sniffles

For Ava! Who is absolutely amazing! It was by request, though not very good... Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione put on her night gown and settled into bed, she turned off her light and closed her eyes. It had been an exhausting day at the Burrow. The day before Christmas Eve meant a plethora of food preparing, cleaning, and putting up festive decor. So the second she hit the pillow, she was surprised when she didn't fall asleep right away. Instead she lay there, wondering what on earth was keeping her awake, her arms her jelly and her eyes were heavy. Slowly her ears focused in on it, it was a slight strumming. Then, someone singing, the tune was familiar, and it was nice, but she was completely pissed off. She shot up in her bed, her eyes wide, ready to scream at someone. She stood up, grabbed her house coat and ran out of the room.

Hermione ran down the many stairs of the burrow. She used her ear as a guide, she needed to find out who was preventing her from sleeping.

She followed the song out to the back garden, where it was snowing up a storm. She was shivering, and her lips were blue, but she didn't care, Hermione was absolutely furious.

"Who is so mad, that they play the guitar in the middle of the flipping night?!" She exclaimed looking around for the perpetrator.

And who should it be, but Fred, standing in the middle of the yard, in the barmy, with a guitar covering up any unsightly body parts.

"Fred, what the hell are you doing?" She was completely shocked and upset, but at the same time, she couldn't help but stifle a giggle. Before she knew it, Hermione started to laugh really hard, until she was almost doubled over.

"And It's contagious, and it's contagio-us-us-us." He wouldn't stop singing.

"Fred! Stop! You're going to catch pneumonia!" Now that the laughter had subsided, Hermione was worried about him.

But He wouldn't give up, he just kept on going, strumming along on his little Yamaha. Until Hermione couldn't take it, she couldn't see any other option but to run up and tackle him.

"Ouch!" Fred exclaimed as he hit the ground. His head hit the hard ground and his guitar smacked him right on the nose. He knew he'd have a bruise the next morning.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I was serenading you." Fred answered innocently. Really his intentions were good, but now that he was looking back at it, it was rather stupid.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, "You're going to catch you death. Here." Hermione took off her house coat and handed it to Fred, who took off the guitar and wrapped it around himself.

"Anyways, did you like it?" He asked with a smirk.

"I guess so, it was completely mad, and it was you doing it, so I couldn't expect anything else. Could I?" She admittedly was a bit angry at first, but now she only flattered, her little Fred was bonkers, but sweet.

Hermione leaned in and kissed his nose lightly. "Now, let's get you inside." She kissed him once more, and they got up. They brushed off the snow and she lead him back into the house, where they bid their goodbyes and went to their separate bedrooms.

"Night, Hermione."

"Night Fred." Hermione grinned up at him. "Love you."

Fredd paused for a moment, before adding with a smile, "I love you too." He picked the guitar off the floor and quietly tiptoed into the room he shared with his brother.

* * *

"Achoo!" Fred and Hermione sneezed in unison. It was the next morning, and the entire family, including Harry, Hermione, Fleur, and Luna, were seated at the table, in the middle of breakfast.

"Oh dear!" Molly exclaimed as she put some more sausages onto Ron's plate, who ate them as quickly as she had put them down. "Seems as you both have the sniffles, wonder how that happened! And Fred, seems like your nose is a bit blue... Did you hurt it?"

"I have no idea how we both got a cold, Molly." Hermione said winking at Fred.

"Same here." agreed Fred as he grabbed some tissues and blew his nose. "Ouch!" He murmured as he hit the bruise.

* * *

**A/N: It's not very long. But I hoped you liked it!**

**Love,**


End file.
